


A Surprise Guest

by crewdlydrawn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Ignoring one particular canon from AoU in case that wasn't obvious, Multi, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Short, fandomwritingchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crewdlydrawn/pseuds/crewdlydrawn
Summary: Steve arrives home late for dinner.  Natasha IS late.**For April 2017's Fandom Writing Challenge on tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr's [Fandom Writing Challenge.](http://fandomwritingchallenge.tumblr.com/)

" _Sorry_."  The word was rushed, pushed out along with his breath, and Steve shucked his coat from his shoulders on his way to the dining room table.  Laying it over an extra chair, he quickly seated himself, settling as if he had already been there for the twenty-five minutes Sam and Natasha had been waiting.

"Sorry for what?"  It was a prompt as much as a tease, and Sam barely held in a smile as he brought dinner out at last.  Natasha was already seated, sipping a cup of tea that was nearly finished, having been started on-time.

Rising up to help ferry the dishes, Steve rolled his eyes.  "Sorry that I'm late."

Sam's head nodded in approval, but Natasha merely crossed her legs, raising her cup towards her mouth.  "That's alright," she forgave, her tone knowing, "so am I."

Steve snorted, sitting down again at last.  "Not as much as I am, so it's fine."

All the plates and bowls settled, Sam sent Natasha a curious look.  "You weren't late; you were here before _I_ got home."

Eyes shining with amusement as she looked between the two, Natasha sipped her tea before speaking again.  "Yes, but I'm _late_."  She remained perfectly still, all of her attention on the two men, index finger running the rim of her cup.

Sam paused in his motion, the words reverberating in his brain.  Eyes widening, he looked straight over to Natasha, only receiving the slightest of upticks at the corners of her mouth.

Looking between the two of them, Steve’s brows pinched together, not understanding what he was clearly missing.  “…Late for what?  You were here first, right?”

“Steve… she’s late.”

“Yeah…?”

“ _Late._ ”

“I don’t—”

Before he could finish, Natasha reached under the table, tugging a box free from being duct-taped beneath.  The sound alone got their attention, and she slid the small box across the tabletop towards Steve.  “Open it.”

With a snort, Sam held a hand plaintively outward.  “Oh, _he_ gets to—?”

“ _He_ doesn’t get it, yet.”  Setting down the cup, Natasha folder her arms loosely on the table, watching Steve as Sam backed off, then quickly moved behind Steve to see better.

Tearing off the rest of the tape, smiling to himself at Natasha’s flair when hiding literally anything, Steve opened up the top of the box.  Beneath a layer of tissue paper was a thin plastic stick, with a tiny screen showing a plus sign.  Every muscle in Steve’s body froze up at once, and he had to remind himself to breathe before he could try to speak.  “Is this what I—”

Natasha nodded even before he tilted the box, as if she didn’t know what she put in it.  “Yes.” 

“Now hold on a second,” Sam cut in, a hand resting on Steve’s shoulder, “let him say what he _thinks_ it is, first.”

“Sam…”

Sam gave Natasha a look from beneath his brows, speaking out of the side of his mouth, though no less obvious for it.  “Dude didn’t know what ‘ _late_ ’ meant.”

“I _have_ been around long enough for _this_ ,” Steve defended, lifting the test stick out of the box, a soft smile spreading slowly across his face.

“Mhmm, alright.”

By the time that smile aimed at Natasha, it had nearly turned goofy.  “You’re… you’re pregnant?”

Another nod and a yes from her had Steve on his feet, Sam’s hand already having reached out to take hold of hers.  Steve rounded the table in an instant, kissing Natasha firmly without breaking his grin.  The second their lips parted, Sam took hold of Natasha’s waist, tugging her into his lap in the chair next to hers. 

“You’re not supposed to do that,” Natasha admonished, pushing Sam’s shoulder playfully.

Adjusting her legs over his, Sam shrugged, kissing her cheek.  “You’re not _that_ pregnant, yet.”

“No,” she drew out, tilting her head for clarification, “not that; you’re not allowed.”

“Well it’s a special occasion… exceptions should be made.”  All it earned him was a hum, but at least she kissed him back when he leaned forward.  A thought occurred to him, and he grinned.  “What if it’s _two_?  If there’s two of them, one from each of us.” 

Straightening her back and balancing better on Sam’s thighs, Natasha rolled her eyes.  “First of all,” she started, “that’s _extremely_ rare, and second,” she got closer to his face, her fingers resting on his jaw, “you can wish for two babies when _you_ are pushing them out of _your_ vagina.”  With a sweet smile, she patted his cheek.

Sam visibly swallowed.  “That… that’s fair.”

With a laugh, Steve gently tilted Natasha’s head back to kiss her again, chasing it with a peck to her nose before giving Sam the same.  Not wanting to lose that contact, Steve grabbed Natasha’s chair, tugging it up close to sit behind her back, an arm around each of them.  Natasha leaned her head back against his shoulder, arm reached back to slide her fingers through his hair, her other hand playing with Sam’s fingers. 

It was quiet for several minutes, save for the familiar sounds of breathing.

First to break the silence, Sam tapped his hand firmly on Steve’s thigh, from behind Natasha’s back.  “Obviously, it’s gonna be black.”

“Well, not if it’s _mine_ , you know,” Steve laughed.

Sam shook his head, humming a negative.  “Even then.”  He emphasized each syllable, gesturing between himself and Steve.  “Kid’s gonna know whose genes are superior, and they’ll choose accordingly.” 

Both Sam’s face and his voice were perfectly serious, and Natasha blinked at him.  “That’s… not how genetics works.”

“If yours got there first, then they’re yours.”

“Oh,” Sam started, his head bobbing back, putting on a baitingly offended tone, “so you think all black sperm is _fast_ , huh?”

Steve barely held back his laughter.  “I didn’t say that.”

“So you think what, you’ve got… Super-Soldier sperm that’d fight mine off and get that egg all for yourself?”

Natasha hung her head, pinching the bridge of her nose after drawing both hands back from the boys.

“I don’t think the serum works like that.”  Steve kept his voice even.

“Okay,” with a sigh, Natasha patted both of their arms, “you two fight over this… I’m going to eat dinner.” 

Squeezing out of their hold, she snagged Steve’s chair and began filling her plate from their serving dishes, listening to their ridiculous banter and smiling quietly to herself.


End file.
